dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dethalbum
The Dethalbum is the debut album by Dethklok, from the television show Metalocalypse. It was released on September 25, 2007. The album features full-length songs from the television series, as well as previously unreleased tracks. Antonio Canobbio contributed the artwork for the record.Antonio Canobbio The deluxe edition of the album includes an additional disc that features seven bonus tracks, the video for "Bloodrocuted", and the first Metalocalypse episode of the second season. "Hatredcopter" was released prior to the album's release on the European edition of the Saw III Soundtrack. The album debuted at number 21 on the Billboard 200 chart, with 33,740 copies sold in its first week.[http://www.stylusmagazine.com/reviews/dethklok/the-dethalbum.htm Review of the Dethalbum in Stylus magazine] Katie Hasty, "Rascal Flatts Races To No. 1 In Debut-Heavy Week", Billboard.com, October 3, 2007. The Dethalbum was also streamed 45,000 times when it went live on AOL Music during the week of its release. The album has sold over 172,428 copies making it the highest charting death metal album ever at the time, only to be surpassed two years later by its successor, Dethalbum II, which charted at 15 and sold 45,000 copies in its first week. An earlier, shorter version of the song "Thunderhorse" is featured on Guitar Hero II. It is used in the game without the extra vocal effects such as echo that were in the final version. In July 2008, Williams Street began selling a vinyl version of the Dethalbum on their online store.The Dethalbum on Vinyl -- Williams Street Shop This version contains every song from the standard album, along with the "Gulf Danzig" remix of "Go into the Water." Track Listing Deluxe edition bonus disc Vinyl edition bonus song *iTunes version of deluxe includes all songs from The Dethalbum, the "Bloodrocuted" video, but only 3 of the 7 bonus songs. Personnel * Nathan Explosion – lead vocals * Skwisgaar Skwigelf – lead, rhythm guitar * Toki Wartooth – rhythm guitar * Pickles – drums, vocals * William Murderface – bass guitar * Produced, engineered, and mixed by Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler * Legal Council, Management, CFO Charles Foster Ofdensen * All songs recorded at Mordhaus Studios : Except "Murmaider" and "Go into the Water" that were recorded miles below the earth's surface in the Dethsub studio deep within the Mariana Trench. : "Better Metal Snake", "The Lost Vikings", and "Thunderhorse" aka "The Viking Trilogy" recovered from sessions deleted by Nathan Explosion. * Produced by Ulrich Wild and Brendon Small * Engineered and Mixed by Ulrich Wild. * Mixed at Noize In The Attic. Assisted by Raider. * Line Producer Ryan Page * Assistant Engineer Extraordinaire – Mike Gerlach * Mastered by Tom Baker at Precision Mastering in Los Angeles * Brendon Small – all vocals, guitars, bass guitars, keyboards * Gene Hoglan – insane drumming * Emilie Autumn – violins on "Dethharmonic" * Recorded at Bombshelter Studios in Los Angeles * V.O. – Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha Gallery Dethalbum_artwork.jpg|The original Dethalbum artwork by Antonio Cannobio (note where it says "THE DETHALBUM" where the words "METALOCALYPSE" normally is 150747723152.jpg|Dethalbum LP Vinyl cover 4211712025_a71073e160.jpg|Dethalbum LP side A dethklok3hq9.jpg|Dethlabum LP side B Dethklok+-+The+Dethalbum+-+DOUBLE+CD-420459.jpg|Dethalbum promo cover DAback.jpg|Back of the dethalbum (standard version) References Category:Metalocalypse Category:Dethklok Albums Category:Deth Metal Music Category:Dethklok